I Need You
by Spideyman29
Summary: With a new agent hanging with Clint, Natasha can't help, but feel jealous. She needs him. She can't help, but feel what she does. Rated M for future chapters. Mainly Clintasha, but also OCxClint.
1. Chapter 1

**OMFG. IM SO SORRY GUISE. OH MY FUCK. I DIDN'T MEAN TO NOT UPDATE AND I KEEP AVOIDING UPDATING AND KEEP MAKING NEW STORIES. I JUST HAVE A LOT OF IDEAS, OKAY? ANYWAYS, FINALLY MY CLINTASHA STORY. OH YEAH, ELLIE LOOKS LIKE GEMMA ARTERTON. SHE'S PRETTY OKAY? OH YEAH, I KEEP FORGETTING TO DISCLAIM, SO HEREE YA GO.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHANG EXCEPT MY OC, MMKAY?**

Clint silently walked down the halls of the helicarrier. The Fury has summoned his presence at the meeting room for some unknown reason.

Clint opened the door to the room and walked in.

Not looking up, Clint began to speak.

"Yes, sir?" he spoke, finally looking up.

He saw a girl with nice soft looking curly brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and one hell of a body, clad in a S.H.I.E.L.D. suit that hugged every curve on her body, just like Natasha's. The girl was a beauty.

Something was different though.

She had a second belt that had a shiny black cat head buckle.

Clint was in a daze, staring at the girl until Fury finally spoke up.

"This person here is our newest agent. Her name's Ellie Luce. She's also known as the famous Dark Cat. Now I want you to show her around and show her where her room is, it's located next to yours. Now move along." He said, sternly, waving them off.

The pair walked out the room, silently without a word.

"So, you're the Dark Cat, huh? How did S.H.I.E.L.D get you?" Clint asked the shorter girl.

"I have a bad past. I didn't see an end to the life I got myself into and since S.H.I.E.L.D was already after me, they located me, and found me dying in my hide out, cause I tried committing suicide. They took me in and told me if I joined them, I could escape the life I was living. So I accepted their offer and here I am." She said plainly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He replied back, quietly.

"It's fine. So, where's that training room?" she asked, finally smiling.

"Come along, then." Clint said, smirking.

He grabbed her hand and started running.

Ellie started laughing.

They finally reached a long flight of stairs, going down.

"Here we are." Clint said, as they reached the end of the stairs and walked into a huge place, with mats, guns, doors probably leading to other rooms.

"Wow…" Ellie gasped, clearly amazed.

"I never had any of this when I trained. Just punching bags I had to steal and my teacher." She laughed, taking in everything.

Clint spotted a red head pinning down a squirming junior agent that was crying for mercy.

The red head noticed him and got up, walking over to him, leaving the agent sobbing on the mat.

"Hey Clint. Who's this?" Natasha asked.

"This is the great Dark Cat." Clint replied back, looking over at Ellie.

"Hey, you must be Black Widow." Ellie said, looking directly into Natasha's green orbs.

They were the same height, 5'3.

A twang of jealousy flashed in Natasha's eyes, going un-noticed by the two.

They shook hands, looking away.

"How about a little sparring, you and me?" challenged Natasha.

"Sure. Why not?" Ellie, smirked.

They walked over onto the closest mats and go into fighting stances.

Natasha made the first move, dashing at Ellie's legs.

Ellie easily dodged, turning around pinning Natasha to the mat, straddling her waist and holding her arms down.

The whole room fell silent.

The only person that had enough strength to pin her down was Clint, but no one would know due to it only happening in private sparring sessions.

Ellie got of Natasha, holding a hand out to help her up.

Natasha accepted it, getting up.

"Wow, you're one tough cookie. No one has ever been able to pin me down like that." Natasha said, huffing.

Ellie just smiled, taking Clint's hand.

"Come one, Clint. Show me everywhere else." She said, looking over at him.

His face was clearly still in shock from what just happened.

"Yeah… Let's go… Bye." He said waving at Natasha, while Ellie pulled him toward the stairs.

Natasha watched as they left, a frown forming on her face.

**OMFG. THERE WE GO. SORRY IT'S SHORT. I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER. IM JUST TIRED RIGHT NOW AND REALLY WANT CARVEL, SO EXCUSE ME WHILE I GO TAKE A TRIP. PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So for those who have read the first chapter and know that Ellie looks like Cher Lloyd, well…. I replaced the first chapter for new comers because I changed her to look like Gemma Arterton, so I replaced the words Cher Lloyd to Gemma Arterton. So did anyone watch Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters? :D I fell in love with it. For those of you who may not know, I have an unhealthy obsession with Jeremy Renner. The plot is amazing and him being in it was just a bonus, so I recommend watching it if you haven't. I'm bound to writing a story about Hansel and Gretel, so yeah. Sorry I haven't updated in five ever, I got grounded cause of school and I finally got to get on a computer. So yeah, on with the story! :3**

**Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN MMKAY? I WISH I DID…**

_5 days later…_

It was 3 in the morning and Ellie was in the training room alone.

She was in a white t-shirt and black shorts, beating up a punching bag.

Each sound of a punch echoed off the walls in the silent training room.

She punched and punched so aggressively until she fell onto the mats next to the punching bag in a fit of sobs.

"Why? Why? Why?" she sobbed, punching the mats.

She stayed there hugging her knees to her chest sobbing until she heard a voice.

"Luce? What are you doing here?" Clint said, walking in.

Ellie quickly got up and wiped the tears from her face.

She didn't want to look so weak and vulnerable and especially not in front of Clint.

"I was just training for the mission we have on Friday, especially since it's my first official S.H.I.E.L.D mission." Ellie said, trying to hide the sniff threatening to come out.

She turned away from him, tying her brown hair in a pony tail.

"Well I'm gonna go get some rest. See you later." She said and started walking towards the stairs.

She walked up the stairs and down the hall.

Ellie started to feel dizzy and hung onto the wall.

'Why do I feel so tired?' she thought.

She tried to keep walking, but she tripped and then her world went black.

_**ineedyou~ineedyou~ineedyou~ineedyou~ineedyou~**_

Ellie started to wake up, her vision blurry.

Her eyes finally focused, taking in her surroundings.

She was in a S.H.I.E.L.D bedroom and in one that did not belong to her.

"Oh good, you're awake." A voice said from beside her.

"HOLY SHI-"Ellie started, but clamped her hand over her mouth.

Clint looked unfazed and got right to the chase.

"When was the last time you ate?" He glared.

Ellie's eyes widened.

She just kept quiet.

"I asked you a question. I want an answer." Clint said.

"Three days ago…" Ellie sighed.

"Luce, you have to eat. You have your first mission tomorrow. I don't want you dying on me." Clint said, looking down.

"I'm sorry. I was just so focused on training that I forgot to eat and I kept falling asleep before I could." She said back, looking down too.

The door suddenly swung opened.

They both looked over.

There standing at the door with a piece of toast hanging from her mouth was Natasha in her training clothes.

"Natasha? What are you doing here?" Clint said, standing up from the chair he was sitting in.

"You said to come to your room in the morning so we could spar together yesterday." Natasha said back all while staring at Ellie.

Ellie threw the covers off and got off the bed.

"I was just leaving, you guys can continue." She said, and walked out.

Natasha watched the door as Ellie walked out.

"Why was she here." Natasha said.

It was more of a statement than a question.

"I went down to train at 3 in the morning cause I couldn't sleep and when I got there, she was there. She left a after. She seemed out of it so I followed her and she collapsed in the middle of the hall. Her room was locked so I took her in here." Clint said back, not wanting to mention how he found her crying.

_The next day~_

Natasha walked into the lounge room very confused.

Inside was Clint trying to shove food inside Ellie's mouth and a very angry Ellie trying to push him away.

She finally pushed Clint away and started chewing on the food.

"What did I just walk into?" Natasha asked the both of them.

"Well, Luce here hasn't been eating which is why she collapsed yesterday. So I was forcing her to eat something so it wouldn't happen again on the mission tonight." Clint answered.

"You mother fucker! Why the fuck did you tell her?" asked a very angry Ellie.

"Well I owed her an explanation on what she walked into yesterday." He said back.

Ellie just crossed her arms over her chest and said nothing.

"So, what's this mission about?" Natasha asked, bringing a chair over and sitting down.

"We have to act like lovers as a cover. We have to kill an Italian guy who drug deals and sells weapons to people who don't have legal weapon licenses. He's killed a lot of people that got mixed up in his schemes. He's a threat and we have to get rid of him." Clint explained.

"I see…" Natasha said, frowning at the lover part.

"Agent Barton, Agent Luce. Report." Clint and Ellie heard through their earpiece.

"Well, looks like Fury wants us to go already. Bye, Natasha." Clint said, getting up.

"Bye." Natasha said back as Clint and Ellie walked out.

_**ineedyou~ineedyou~ineedyou~ineedyou~ineedyou~**_

A few hours after that, Ellie and Clint finally arrived in Rome, Italy.

They grabbed their luggage from the back of the Quinjet and went out.

They landed in one of S.H.I.E.L.D's hidden small facilities.

They got a car that Fury set up for them and went on their way to the hotel they had to stay at.

Their target was throwing a party and everyone in the building was welcome, so it was perfect.

Once inside their two bed suite, they didn't mutter a word to each other and Clint went straight to showering.

Ellie heard the shower turn on, so she just plopped down on her bed and tried to get a little sleep in.

She woke up from her small nap when Clint got out of the shower.

The littlest of noises always woke her up.

She got up and grabbed a large duffle bag, making her way to the bathroom.

After her shower, she dried her hair and body and put on her undergarments, some shorts, and a t-shirt.

She curled her hair and put in a messy, but still elegant up-do, with a gold headband and then put on some makeup.

She took off her shirt and shorts and put on her black dress with some black heels. It showed enough cleavage to catch any dirty man's wandering eyes.

_**(a/n: basically what Gemma Arterton wore for the Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters L.A. Premiere.)**_

Ellie came out of the bathroom and saw Clint in his suit.

It was gray with a black dress shirt and no tie.

Clint looked her up and down.

"Ready to get the show on the road?" he smirked.

**Woah man! Well that was the second chapter. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. :3 sorry it wasn't much Clintasha. Next chapter is kind of rated M, but no Clintasha. Sorry! This is a Clintasha story and there's going to be a lot of it, so just wait, okay!? Thank you to Precious93, SaliorMoonLover24, and woldhawke26 for reviewing! Sorry if the first part didn't make much sense. It's a little hint of me explaining her past in the future. She does not have a eating disorder, I just made it look like she was trying too hard to impress S.H.I.E.L.D so she wouldn't have to go back to her said past. Please R&R!**


End file.
